joinmefandomcom-20200213-history
The King's Fool
As part of my Journey Of The Fool I have chosen to join King Danny as a Fool. His Fool if he wants one, my own if he doesn't. This role involves tarot and dream readings and predictions for those who want them, King or Citizen. It also involves random esoterical quotes, and bringing a smile to people's faces. That's it. Lunchtime, Thursday 4th August An hour ago I drew a card to see the opinion the cards had of my choice. The card that jumped into my hand was The Hierophant, a card that represents a teacher, and gaining wisdom from dreams. It says more but time is pressing, and I'll flesh this out later. But, in short, the card read my mind about my intentions, if not exactly how it might be recieved! Those who relate to this card are often considering expressing their spiritual attributes to the outside world. With this card there is often the desire to, in some way, influence and guide others in their journey through life, incorporating a spiritual perspective... - Megan Skinner I'm not sure whether that sounds arrogant, or pompous, or just stupid! Thursday 4th August Big Topic - The Name of The Country The big topic on the Citizens Required forums is What Should Our Country Be Called?. I decided to have a look at the tarot cards for an indication of what we might be calling our Country in the future... The first card I selected was The Moon. This was a little confusing. Obviously we wouldn't be calling King Danny's country 'The Moon'. For one thing, it's misleading, some might say false advertising. For another, the moon as a territory is already a theme we're familiar with, through Dennis M. Hope. Furthermore, the imagery of the card is a little nightmarish. A dark night illuminated by a full moon with a 'sleeping' face. Two wild dogs or wolves bark up at it, on either side of a deep dark gulf of water, two towers behind them. It's typically a card of facing fears and illusions, before the light of day. Not a cheerful card. And so... I shuffle the cards and select a second card... And drew The High Priestess. This card is, strangely enough, 'ruled' by the Moon. The High Priestess is a card of intuition and of secret wisdom. In this pack the High Priestess is an old woman, her eyes bound and her lips pursed as if she holding back her secrets. What does this say about King Danny's Country? Is a wise woman going to provide the answer? Still confused, I shuffle the pack once more, and draw a third card... The third card is The Eight of Cups. The image shows eight cups, packed neatly in two rows of four. We look at these cups through a haze of rippling water, which obscures the details of most of the cups, but one is almost sharply in focus, and has a halo of light around it. Nothing immediately grabs my attention as to naming countries, and so I shuffled the pack once more, and drew again... And drew The High Priestess again. I guessed there was little point in drawing more cards. If I got to one card a second time, surely the answers were here. I just needed to dig a little deeper. So... The Moon... Looking at the miserable picture, two things occur to me. One - maybe Dennis M. Hope is actually the solution to the problem. Maybe he will be the one to select a name for the new country. Or maybe the new country will actually be named after him, and we'll all end up 'living in Hope'? But there's a second alternative. Maybe the dark scene depicts the initial burst of enthusiastic shouting by various Citizens to get their suggestion heard. Meanwhile the King is passive and silent, like The Moon overhead. The second card is also connected to the Moon, and also presents a passive and quiet demeanor. And yet we know now that there are secrets hidden here, answers sealed behind these lips. The High Priestess doesn't look at at us, she looks inwards. And when she is ready to talk, she will. The third card symbolises a selection of eight almost identical cups, and yet one is certainly more prominant than the other. One has been circled, as if chosen, whilst others are barely visible through the rippling water. The fourth card brings us back to the High Priestess, who seems to be telling us there is nothing more to learn from the cards. All in all, the first two cards are connected to the Moon, which is connected to the tides. The third card is also a water card. Water is linked directly with emotions, so it seems the cards are saying the issue is a very emotional one. The series of cards reads as a process... initially we see the chaos of everyone shouting opinions, with no obvious effect... secondly we see the internalisation of ideas and 'secrets'... lastly we see eight near identical options presented, with one option eventually being chosen over the others. This seems to be to indicating that the naming process will come down to a poll, and the final name will be selected by the Citizens. I could pick my way through all 78 cards in the pack to try to find an actual name, but I'd only get 78 different answers, many of which would contradict each other. The only name they would be able to give me collectively would be the name of the tarot pack, of course: Vertigo. Which isn't bad for a country that's situated several floors up. And, well, U2 wrote a song about being in a place called Vertigo, so if it's good enough for them, it's good enough for us. Perhaps. So, there you go. Here endeth the reading...